Curiosity and the Cats
by HitsugayaFanGirl
Summary: Amber Wallace, a new student at Ouran Academy, becomes lost, only to find her curiosity being called by a certain club. HikaruOCKaoru
1. Arrival

A/N- Hello and welcome to this new fanfic! I actually enjoyed the idea of writing this so I hope you will support it and have fun reading it!

Disclaimer- I'm not that creative to own Ouran High School Host Club, only Bisco Hatori is.

* * *

Curiosity and the Cats

Chapter 1- Arrival

* * *

Ouran Academy. An institution where lineage came first, closely followed by money.

"Oh! It's just marvelous! Look at that garden over there, Amber!" my mother said enthusiastically as she pointed out of the window of the white limo. I sighed and didn't bother to move. Noticing my lack of joy, she continued to try and cheer me up.

"I read that there are a ton of extracurricular activities and clubs that should be fun for you. I've already enlisted you into a photography class that you're sure to love!" Mom said with a smile. I slightly smiled back. Photography was among one of the things I loved to do. The limo began to slow and stopped in front of the school.

"Wallace-san, if you may," our driver asked as he opened my door. I lifted my bag upon my shoulder and nodded. Stepping out of the limo, I looked at my new school for the first time. It was HUGE, surrounded by elegant gardens and even more elegant buildings. Nervously, I gathered my courage and carefully walked up the stairs to the front doors. Inside the front lobby was wide and filled with stylish furniture and displays. But there was one problem, it was empty. I walked up to the receptionist desk and gently rang a bell. There was no answer. Where was everybody? Was I at the wrong part of the school? I looked back outside to see that my 'ride' had vanished. I could just use my cell phone to call them but…

_"Psst,"_ I heard a sound from above me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. This was starting to really confuse me.

_"Psst,"_ the voice called again, but this time closer to some stairs. Since I had nothing better to do, I began to walk over to them and headed up. Besides, it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat…she was framed.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" I called out as the stairway ended and met a hall and another flight of stairs on its far side.

"_Left,"_ the voice told me. So…it was a guy. I followed his instructions up the hall and to the stairs until I came to another cross.

"Now what?" I asked, hoping that he was still there.

"_Right,_" the voice said this time. Great, more stairs. Once again, I began to follow.

"Who are you?" I asked. Silence. Gah. I bet he led me up here to get me lost, and now I'll never find my way out! I looked out of the wide windows and noticed that I was on the top floor now. Where is this guy? Ahead of me the hall stretched out and ended at only one room labeled 'Music Room 3'. Maybe he ran in there? I turned down the handle and was greeted by a strange sight.

"Welcome!"

* * *

A/N- Well, what do you think? Review pleeez! (grins) I know, I know, it was REALLY short, but I want to see how many people actually are interested in reading this before I make it longer.


	2. Meeting Them

A/N- Hey, guys! (Yes, yes, I'm still alive) Sorry it took me so long to update the second chapter. Currently my BLEACH fanfic has my main focus, and then I also work now and again on my Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE fic too. So, the updates on this might come a little slow (again, sorry xD) Anyhow, lets go on to the story!

Disclaimer- _Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori._

* * *

Curiosity and the Cats

Chapter 2- Meeting Them

* * *

_Previously…_

_Ouran Academy. The new school in which I was attending. When I got there, the place seemed vacant. _

'_Psst,'_ _The noise that had gotten my attention and drawn me to the top floor of the south side. At the end of the hallway was a room labeled "Music Room 3". Maybe he went in there? I turned the handle and was greeted by a strange sight._

_"Welcome!" _

What the-? My mind raced as a group of men stood in front of the door. They were all dressed in the Ouran uniform.

"My, my, we've never seen you here before, princess. What's you're name?" the blonde in the middle asked as he reached towards me. Startled, I took a step back.

"Uh-" I started to say but was stopped as the blonde flung himself from the group and into a corner.

"She stepped back, she stepped back…" he began to mutter while rocking back and forth.

"Ah, don't mind him, he-"

"-has a big ego." Said two identical, ginger hired boys with Cheshire grins. They walked towards me and each took my hands.

"_**We're so glad you followed.**__"_ They said in unison.

"Ehh? Where am I? Wait a second…so it was you two who lead me here?" I exclaimed. The two grinned mischievously.

"We were bored and noticed-"

"-that you seemed bored as well." the other one finished. This is what they do when they get bored? Lead unsuspecting victims to some secluded, unknown room…

"I'm sorry for asking…again…but where am I?" I asked the group. A guy with black hair and glasses stepped forward.

"You mademoiselle, are at Ouran Academies, Host Club. Where the seven of us," he gestured to the men in the room, "entertain beautiful young ladies like you." I just about died.

"H-Host Club?" I stammered. Is this legal? Suddenly the blonde had returned to the front of the group and nodded.

"Yes, princess…so, which one of us is your type?" he said as he pushed back a strand of hair.

"Type?" I asked.

"Yes, we have Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori, the Strong/Silent type." He gestured to a tall guy with short black hair, who nodded.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, we call him Honey, the Shota-Lolita type." Next he pointed to a small kid standing next to Mori, with blonde hair and big brown eyes. Honey waved.

"Kyoya Ootori, the Cool type." He pointed lazily to the guy with the glasses who picked up a clipboard.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the Natural type." He pointed to a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes. This person seemed slightly feminine.

"Or would you like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous type." He finished and the twins grinned wickedly. I stared at the group blankly.

"Uhhh, I don't really…" I started to say as I backed up. Must move closer to the door, must move closer to the door. The blonde approached me, arms outstretched.

"Or would you rather prefer someone like me? I'm Tamaki Suoh, the King of our Host Club." He said as he bowed. I narrowed my cobalt colored eyes.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I had backed into a wall now, my light brown hair falling onto my shoulders. He paused, looking shocked.

"…No?" his shocked expression changing into that of dejection.

"No, sorry." I told him. Tamaki's violet eyes became wide. There was a chorus of laughter behind him.

"_**Haha, tono was rejected**_!" the twins said as they came up from behind the blonde. Both of them wearing identical smiles.

"Who are you?" One of the twins asked me.

"I'm Amber Wallace. I just transferred into Ouran today from England." I told him. There's no harm in introducing yourself, right? He nodded, and his tawny eyes looked over to his brother.

"So, Amber-chan, you looked lost earlier-" The other twin joined his brother, linking arms.

"-what was wrong? Weren't you given directions?" the first one finished. I noticed that his voice was softer than his brother.

"No, I wasn't. Where is everyone, anyhow?" I asked. The shorter blonde, Honey, pushed between the twins.

"They're at a school assembly!" Honey said cheerfully.

"We thought that now would be a good time to prepare for our customers. You said that you were transferring in today? At the end of the day?" the guy named Kyoya asked. Though he was smiling, he seemed slightly intimidating.

"Yeah, but just for registration, and showing me around. My classes don't officially start until tomorrow." I told them awkwardly.

"Ah! So that means you're completely free right now?" Tamaki asked. I nodded and he beamed. A very easily excited person.

"_**You know, since no-one will be at the reception counter for another hour. Why not spend it here with us**_?" The twins asked and grabbed both of my arms. I tried to protest. Keyword: tried. The two dragged me over to a sofa and forced me to sit down.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Be nice!" the one named Haruhi scolded as he passed us. The twins grinned evilly and turned back to me. Oh no, they were planning something. I could already tell.

"So, Amber-chan, what class will you be in?" the one sitting on my left asked as he leaned back into the couch.

"Class 1-A." I responded. I was afraid of what they would do if I didn't.

"Hmm, the same class that Haruhi and we're in. This is going to be fun!" the one on my right exclaimed. They soon launched into an interrogation, varying from what was my favorite food, to color, and then about what my favorite subject was.

"I like to do photography. I was told that it's an extracurricular activity here." I told them. I was getting exhausted from the constant question-and-answer game that they were playing. Suddenly, a cup of tea was sat down in front of me and I looked up.

"Thought you would like some." Haruhi told me as he sat down on the sofa opposite of us.

"Thank you." I told him, took a sip and sat my cup down gently. I sighed. What time was it? And when are these two going to let up? We looked up as we heard approaching footsteps.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, our customers will be arriving soon. We need to get ready." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. Thank God, I'm free of these two. I didn't even know who is who! I stood up and they stood with me.

"Before you go-"

"-we have one last request of you." They were grinning again. Definitely not a good sign. But I might as well…

"Yes?" I responded.

"_**We want to play a little game. If you lose, you'll have to come back for the rest of the semester!**_" They said. What would happen if I won? It didn't take me long to figure it out, they were just doing this for their own entertainment. I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail-like style.

"Alright, what's the game?" I asked them. They smiled crookedly.

"_**Let's play the Which one is Hikaru Game!**_" They said in unison. If I could, I would've collapsed right there. Are they being serious?! They stood there, side by side, waiting for me to answer them.

"Umm, let's see…" I began, their grins widened like they knew that they had already won. I was never introduced to them separately! My only clues were that one twin's voice was softer and they parted their hair differently. But now they were talking in synch, and had hats on.

"Well, I think that the one on the left is Kaoru, and the one on my right is Hikaru." I told them. They both blinked at the same time, and grinned.

"_**Nope! You've got it wrong!**_" They said happily. I groaned and they draped their arms over my shoulder.

"_**Now, we get to see you again tomorrow!**_" They said cheerfully as they led me to the exit. Well, at least my mom won't worry that I didn't make any new friends on my first day. Then again, do they even count as friends? They are a Host Club, they have to be nice. We had approached the door and I could here a collection of female squeals on the opposite side.

"Well, thank you for helping me." I told the two, still not being able to tell them apart.

"_**No problem.**_" They said dismissively as they shrugged. The doors were opened and I walked out, passing an already huge line of girls. I ignored their questionable stares and rushed out of the corridor, then down the stairs. Eventually, I managed to find my way back to the front where a receptionist was waiting. She smiled kindly.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Amber Wallace, transferring today from England. I need to register my classes." It all came out like a question. The lady continued to smile and stood.

"Follow me miss."

* * *

I sighed as I waited for my limo. It was now a little past 4, and I had already received my schedule of classes, and had a tour of the gigantic school. Seriously, there was absolutely no reason to have four libraries. It was all just to please the students who didn't want to walk far. I took a glance at my schedule again. In between classes, there was a ton of free time. Hmm. This 'school' is more like a place to hang out and socialize, rather than to teach. Oh well. I looked up and saw my limo pull around the corner. It slowed to a stop and my driver got out and opened the back door. As I began to get in I looked up. The 'Host Club' was exiting the school as well. Tamaki spotted me and waved in my direction, causing the entire group to turn and stare at me. Why must everyone stare at this school? I sheepishly returned the wave and got in. Who knows? Maybe the Host Club will be interesting after all?

* * *

A/N- Here you go! Chapter 2 is done! And it was longer this time! I'll start working on Chp. 3 soon. Now you know you want to review! :)


	3. Dealing with Hosts

A/N- Hi guys, sorry for the long wait! (sweatdrop). I momentarily 'forgot' that I hadn't updated this one, so I quickly got started catching up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-_ Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori._

_

* * *

_

Curiosity and the Cats

Chapter 3- Dealing with Hosts

* * *

Ouran Academy. An institution where lineage comes first, followed closely by money. Any moment now my alarm would go off and I would start my 'true' first day there. I sighed. I might as well go ahead and get up now that I'm awake. Rolling out of bed, I reached for my alarm clock and hit the off button before it went off and got up. After changing into Ouran's female uniform, a basic yellow dress with white lace, I went through my morning routine. With one last glance at the mirror, and putting my hair up with a light, blue ribbon, I walked over to the desk in the corner of my room to get my bag.

"Good morning, sweetie!" My mom greeted me as I entered the kitchen downstairs. She was sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee and watching TV.

"Good morning," I told her as I sat down on the other side.

"The usual, Am?" Our housekeeper, Julie, came up beside me and asked. Even though she was a housekeeper, she was only 25, and more like an older sister to me. I shook my head. The 'usual' was a toasted cinnamon-raisin bagel and a small glass of milk, and right now I felt too nervous to eat. Julie frowned.

"Well, you're at least going to bring a muffin or something with you to school. I can't let you go hungry," Julie scolded me as she walked back into the cooking half of our kitchen. She opened a cabinet and tossed me a chocolate-chip muffin. I thanked her and checked the clock. I might as well leave now.

"I'm off," I told my mom, who waved bye in return. As I stepped outside, the limo was already outside the front door waiting for me. My driver, Mr. Thomas, was leaning against it reading a newspaper. He looked up as I approached and greeted me as he opened the back car door. The time it took for the drive there went by unnoticed and much quicker than I would had liked, we where there.

"I hope you have a good day, Amber-chama," Mr. Thomas said as he opened my door to let me out. I nodded a 'thanks' at him in return and began to slowly approach the school. Already, even though I was early, a lot of people were here and I currently held their attention. As my limo drove away, I silently wished that I could just go back and get into my comfy bed to not have to deal with the on looking students. But this was what was expected. I was a new student from a foreign country here now, something new to intrigue people. As I walked to my designated classroom, I received the anticipated stares of other students. Ignoring them, as to not get more nervous, I focused my attention on the elegant paintings and artwork that lined the halls. But after a few minutes, I realized that some of the students were following me. Most likely they where curious as to which classroom I was in, for when I turned to face them, they all looked elsewhere. Not at all obvious. I sighed. I could already tell that this was going to be 'one of those' days. A little bit later I reached the room labeled '1-A' and went inside, ditching my followers. A few were already here, and looked up at my arrival. In the front of the classroom was the teacher writing down today's lesson on the board. I approached him and introduced myself. With a nod, he pointed me to an unoccupied seat, forth from the back of the room. After thanking him, I went to the seat, sat down, and took a book from my bag. Others would be arriving soon, and sure enough, students began to slowly fill the room. Nobody really caught my attention until I heard a chair move beside me.

"Welcome back, Amber-chan," The person to my left said. I turned, and any of my remaining confidence faded. Oh no. It was one of the Cheshire twins from that Host Club. He was smiling nicely and two-seats behind him sat his brother.

"Thanks," I replied, unsure of what else to do.

"How are you liking Ouran so far, Amber-chan?" the brown-haired host, who I believed is called Haruhi, asked as he took the seat between the twins.

"It's nice. Much more extravagant than my previous school," I told him. Haruhi smiled.

"Same here," Haruhi said and the starting bell chimed. Thankfully, the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself in front of the whole class, saving me from a lifetime of embarrassment. However, he did announce my arrival, setting me up for the entire class to turn back in my direction. I waved an awkward and shy 'hello', and the teacher coughed to regain their attention. Well, at least the worse is over now. Or that was what I thought, until the final class had come to an end, and suddenly, I became the center of attention again.

"So where are you from?" a girl with pigtails asked.

"England."

"Wow, my grandparents own a vacation home in Milan!" a boy said eagerly.

"That's not in England! That's in Italy!" the girl with pigtails retorted.

"Are you going to be in any clubs?" another girl asked.

"Umm, yeah. Photography, next week," I responded. By now, the group around me had grown large, forming a circle around my desk.

"Can you say something in English?" another boy asked.

"That's a stupid question!" another boy reprimanded the first. Augh…this is getting out of hand. As if hearing my complaint and coming to my rescue, the dismissal bell rang and the crowd around my desk dispersed. Too early, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright! Time for today's meeting!" The Ginger to my far left said as he stretched back in his chair. I suddenly stiffened, remembering yesterday's event.

"Yeah, I wonder what tono has planned for us to do today?" the Ginger closest to me said. I suddenly felt two, separate pair of eyes gazing at me. Aw, crap. They seriously wouldn't…would they?

"Uh, well, see you tomorrow!" I said hurriedly. I got to get out of here. However, escape was not an option as both of them looked up at the same time. An evil grin returning to their faces.

"_**Where do you think you're going?**_" They asked in unison.

"Umm…home?" I told them, but it was already too late. The one farthest from me grinned more.

"Have you forgotten already? Sorry, but your ours for this evening," he said with a shrug. Already I could tell that he was the evil twin. With all hope gone, I groaned as they proceeded to lock my arms with theirs and drag me from the room. The Host, Haruhi, following us with my bag.

"Don't worry, this is how they have always been. They do it all the time to me," he said with an apologetic smile. This made me feel slightly better, just slightly. A lot sooner than it should have been, I found myself back at the 3rd Music Room at the end of the hall.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you try to be less forceful on our quests," the Host, Kyoya, told them as I was dragged to a couch. They shrugged.

"She had to come-"

"Besides from not having any choice, she wouldn't have had anything to do," Cheshire 1 and Cheshire 2 stated my current situation. Maybe this guy wouldn't allow it? I looked at him with pleading eyes, a clear 'help' written across my face. Kyoya nodded and proceeded to write in a clipboard.

"I see. Alright. Just make sure that you take care of your regular customers as well," Kyoya said and he walked over to a counter. Part of me just died, I know it did.

"_**No problem!**__"_ the doppelgangers said with a salute. I looked at the two as they each took to my side. A wicked grin sketched on both of their faces.

"_**Let's see if you fair any better today, Am-hime**_**,**" they said. Aw, not again.

"_**Can you guess, Which one is-!**_" they began.

"The one on the left is Hikaru!" I shouted out, not wanting to go through this again. They paused. Did I get it right? Was I finally free? Hope dangled before me for a moment and the tall blonde from yesterday looked over.

"_**BZZZZT! You got it wrong!**_" they said in a sing-song manner. My head dropped. Seriously? Suddenly I was aware that the doors had been opened and other girls began to file in. Disappointment crossed the twin's faces.

"Looks like-"

"-well have to play with you more later," they said, frowning. With a sigh, they rushed me to a secluded area where I was to 'supposedly' sit and wait for the next two hours. I might as well do some homework. Time passed, with me finishing more than half of my assigned work, I felt a presence beside me and I turned.

"At least you've been able to accomplish something here. I hardly ever get the free time to study," Haruhi said with a sigh as he sat a cup of tea down before me. I looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, lets just say, being a Host wasn't my first choice of things to do," Haruhi said with a light laugh. Hmm…

"Really? So who told you to get me a drink?" I asked him curiously. Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that would be Tamaki-senpai. He wants you to enjoy your time here and asked me to bring you something," Haruhi said, looking over to a corner where I saw a flash of blonde move behind a curtain.

"Uh-huh. Well, you can tell him that maybe if he'd actually act normal, then maybe I'd enjoy my time here," I said a little louder for any nearby listeners. There was a rustle of cloth and I felt my hand being held.

"Anything! Is this normal enough for you?" Tamaki said, as he switched from grasping my hand with his to sitting down at a chair across from us, with one of my books open. I gave a nervous look.

"Is he normally this dramatic?" I asked Haruhi, who nodded in return. There was a slump and I turned back around to see Tamaki laying across the table in a depressive manner. I had to smile at this.

"See now, that's better," I said, making him look up happily with puppy-dog eyes.

"Really?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically. I nodded.

"Yup," I told him, completely giving up on the idea of constantly ignoring him. I blame it on the puppy-dog eyes. He let out a cheerful cry, hugged both me and Haruhi, and ran over to the counter where Kyoya was, talking animatedly.

"Well, that's one way to deal with him," Haruhi said as he stood. I laughed

"I guess so," I told him as I reached across the table to retrieve the book that Tamaki had snatched.

"Alright then. I have to get back to my customers before Kyoya steps in. Oh, and by the way, you were right earlier," Haruhi said as he walked off. Right earlier? Right about…the twins? Maybe there is a way to get out of this after all. Slowly the Host Club's customers began to leave as it got later and with my stuff packed, I took this moment to make my move.

"So, Kaoru, hasn't the weather today been great?" I asked as I approached one of the twins from behind. He nodded.

"Yes it has…" he said, then paused as he turned. A slight look of surprise was held in his eyes. Now it was my turn to grin.

* * *

A/N- Forgive me guys, I know it took a long time for this, but isn't it worth the wait? For a funny side note…while I was typing this I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and guess which song decided to play? Yep. Sakura Kiss. I proceeded to look at my iPod and ask how it knew XD. So in the next chapter Amber confronts Kaoru and Hikaru separately! Will she finally gain freedom from the Host Club?

Random Stuff!

_(Ahh, regretting the fact that I put 'Kyoya' instead of 'Kyouya.' It just keeps bothering me!) _

I would like to thank- _SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, LilBallOfToixc, Mrs. Nicholas Jonas teehee, Kurama'slilAngel, _and_ NumbnessForSound _for reviewing! THANK YOU!

(also there was a review from someone who was not currently logged in, so I'm not able to thank that person as well.)

Until Next Time!

See ya!~


End file.
